Riddles
by NarutoAngel
Summary: Ever wonder why Sebastian’s infatuated with cats? Meet Cheshire, the Hell cat and Sebastian’s “sister”. Slight AU. Bleach Crossover.
1. Cheshire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

_The raven looked down at what remained: blood and a single bell. The blood could be anyone's, but the bell was significant to him. _

_The bird flew down from his perch and pecked the bell with his beak. It rolled and emitted a sound, one that was both nostalgic and unfamiliar, perhaps since it no longer tinkled its familiar tune. The blood stained his thin, clawed feet and gave him a shuddering sensation that even had him ruffling his feathers._

_Strange. This was not the first time his feet or any other part of his body was soaked in blood. But it disturbed him on a whole new level, even brought pain to a hole in his chest, where there would be a heart if he was not a akuma._

_She was gone. That single fact made the pain worse. The neko was gone and left the karasu all alone. Sure, their life was not an easy one. They were akuma, after all. But she was strong, stronger than the others. The fact that she fell so easily, well, it hurt him. Hurt him deeply._

_He had been the one who gave her life, after all._

_Akuma, they were the creatures of darkness, whom formed contracts with the most damned of the human race. But that never meant that they were not damned as well. When they died, those left behind had to go on, no matter how much the pain numbed them._

_He would not mourn, of course. He couldn't, nor would he. This stage of his life was ended, this chapter closed. Flapping his wings into flight, he said a silent, final farewell. _

--

Footsteps walked steadily down the otherwise empty hallway, filled only with motionless persons of ancient past. They reached quietly at a specific door, before it was opened and the person came inside.

"My lord? It is time to wake up."

Curtains were drawn open to let in the bright sunlight of the London sky. The fact that there was not a cloud in the sky brought a greater shine that burned within the young man's eyes. He groaned in discomfort and turned his face away.

The female blinked, and then shook her head at her master's usual response in the morning. She came to stand beside the bed, giving one last warning.

"My lord, it is time for your daily duties. We must make haste if you are to make your appointment with the Duke of Kurosaki."

Again, there came a grumpy whine. "Let me spend at least one London morning in bed, Cheshire!" he groaned.

"I am afraid that I cannot do that, my lord. Your father's instructions were quite clear. Forgive me, Jeagarjaques-sama, for doing this."

Without warning, the female butler took off the covers from the bed, nearly throwing her master off as well. He sat up with a shock, breathing fast with the sudden exertion. Then, when he had calmed down, he glared with fierce blue eyes at the gently smiling woman.

"Damn it, Cheshire!" he growled.

Unperturbed, Cheshire asked once more, "Shall I help you get dress, my lord?"

--

"Remind me again why do I need to do this?" Grimmjow Jeagarjaques, Earl Pantera, asked his nonchalant butler, who helped him put on his jacket even as he rushed out of the house if he was to make his appointment with his "brother" in time.

"To discuss the details of Karin-sama's and Yuzu-sama's season," Cheshire responded, quite used to her master's disgruntled nature and reluctance to interact with his adoptive family. "It's their coming out this year and Kurosaki-sama wishes for you to help with procedures of the ball."

"Che! Yeah right!" he said in disbelief. "They don't need me for something as simple as that."

"Still, Kurosaki-sama specifically said for you to be there or else. He mentioned to picture your worst nightmare for the 'or else'," she reminded him, continuing with her smile.

"That bastard…!" Grimmjow growled and nearly stormed off. But no matter what he did, he knew Cheshire wouldn't be that far behind him. No matter how fast he went, she would always be there, right by his side.

It was both reassuring as it was annoying.

"It is not kind to talk ill of your relatives, Jaegarjaques-sama," Cheshire reprimanded softly, going through the written list she had done the night before, the schedule for today. "But first, you are to meet with the representative with the East Indian Trading Company, to discuss your stock and fundings. A breakfast of fresh roasted lamb with honeydew gravy and garden salad has been prepared for the two of you in the dining room."

Grimmjow gave her a look. "Please don't tell me the bastard's already here," he nearly begged.

Smiling, she nodded. "Sir Richards has been entertained within the pallor, yes."

He rolled his eyes heavenward and asked himself for patience. This was how his mornings began after all, in London, in China, everywhere. So he nodded grimly and continued his walk towards the pallor where his guest awaited, his butler right behind him.

Most had thought him mad when he announced (unofficially through the servants' gossip network) that he was taking on a female butler, many of his noble peers thought him mad. Others explicitly said not to make his conquests public or something to that effect. Grimmjow wasn't listening. Despite being an orphan taken off the streets by the noble Kurosaki Duke, Grimmjow lived by his own agenda, everything else be damned. He was a street rat first, a nobleman last.

Probably was why his family loved Cheshire so much. She kept him in place and brought him up to schedule. Also, she proved to be a very loyal and close companion, also his best confidant. Not one thing he has told her did he hear somewhere else.

So, Grimmjow put up with the rumors and the spiteful remarks, only responding when they got too far. But he usually didn't have to. Cheshire has proven more than one occasion to be able to take care of herself.

After all, she was a one hell of a "butler"

Waiting for the two maids to open the door, Grimmjow looked back at his butler. "Did you acquire what I asked?" he asked point blank, remembering last night's conversation. "If I'm going over there, I'm going to need it."

"I've placed it in your study, wrapped and ready to be given," Cheshire said, smiling serenely. Then she bowed her leave. "If you will excuse me, Jaegarjaques-sama. I shall go and prepare the table and the meal."

"Hey Cheshire." He frowned when she turned back to wait whatever he needed to say to her. He flicked her forehead in some irritation, making her blink in surprise. "It's Grimmjow. I don't want any of this Jaegarjaques-sama crap. Don't make me tell you again."

Rubbing her forehead with some mirth, Cheshire merely replied, "And again, Jaegarjaques-sama, I cannot comply with that request. Now, I shall be off."

She left and he didn't stop her again. Instead, he grumbled and went to meet with the old man who was the head of the company share that had been given to him.

Personally, he just wanted to work on something other than managing paperwork and having long drone filled talks with old men who apparently had nothing better to do than to talk shit about his manners and the scandal that he recently was involved in.

"Yeah, I know. Someone of my noble status shouldn't mingle with the common folk in the rakehell like that. I'll keep that in mind the next time I go in that direction. Hopefully, this time my social status will keep me from getting pummeled into the ground," Grimmjow said with disinterest, trying to at least be awake during the lecture.

The elder gentleman was an old friend of the late dowager of the Kurosaki dukedom, who had stayed close friends with her husband Isshin. Because of his sharp intellect and skill with numbers, Sir Richards had been placed in charge of Grimmjow's stock of the family business, looking over ledgers and the documented cargo with each ship that dropped anchor in their port.

When Grimmjow turned twenty-one, which was in a few months, he had the choice of whether to let Sir Richards go or to have him continue with his numbers. Of course, if the brazen earl decided to fire him, Duke Kurosaki had set up a nice retirement retreat for the elder man.

Of course, until then, Sir Richards was to continue lecturing the blue haired man on proper etiquette and manners that was supposed to be practiced with his station.

Sir Richards looked at the blue haired youth with strained patience. He often would think of him as the son he never had, due to his wife dying in childbirth with their first child. The boy was wild, reckless, and in need of a parent's gentle hand. Isshin had given it, given to all his children, adopted or otherwise, but the duke could not quite see the hurt disposition the street orphan associated himself with. Seeing all this finery and glory, it was like telling the boy that there was a better life than his own. Poor child couldn't fit in with the life their society expected from them.

So the old man has taken it upon himself to keep the boy in his place, to tutor him gently without the scorn his tutors would give him. But that did not mean that Sir Richards would tolerate such foolishness from the exotic young man.

Then an idea came to him, one that might solve both their problems. Oh yes, this was a fine idea, so fine that he wonder what took his old mind so long to think it up.

"Grimmjow, my boy, I think it's fine time that you got married."

He stared. For a while, that was all he could do with his mouth dropped wide open. Finally, he blinked and shifted in his chair.

"Old man, I think you finally gone senile."

--

SMACK!

Cheshire blinked in surprise at the loud noise just outside the door. Everything was prepared for their breakfast and she had come to tell the two gentlemen that it was ready. Coming quietly inside the door, she asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Ah! Cheshire, my dear." Sir Richards smiled gaily as he turned to the female butler. His attitude was that of nothing wrong, even though her lord sat doubled over, holding his head as though it ached.

From the loud sound, Cheshire could figure out its origin. "Did my lord say something to offend you, Sir Richards?" she asked lightly, out of curiosity than to reprimand.

"Ah, no. We are simply discussing the matter of his engagement," the old man told the female with a smile.

That brought the life back to Grimmjow, who stood up with a start. "What engagement?! I didn't agree to anything, old man!"

"Congratulations, my lord," Cheshire said, bowing. "To be honest, I hadn't thought such an event possible. How did you accomplish this, Sir Richards?" She turned to the elder gentleman.

"Damn it, Cheshire! Don't encourage him! There is no engagement!" Grimmjow fussed, glaring at his butler to which both of them ignored.

"We haven't set a date and there is the manner of finding a girl who will suit him," Sir Richards said to her. "Why, we can look around at the party tonight, held by the Countess of Zwei. You do remember your promise, Grimmjow? That you would escort your lovely sisters to this gala?"

He grumbled, but made no further comment on the subject. He had, forced of course, promised Yuzu and Karin to be their consort for the night while they parade on the_ Ton's _finery and music and dance. Of course, he wanted nothing more than to skip this event, a desire fueled more so now that the senile old man sitting in front of him has gotten the idea that he needed a wife.

"Fuck it all."

"My lord, Sir Richards," Cheshire said, regaining his attention. "Breakfast is now served."

"Splendid. I was just working my appetite. Come on, Grimmjow! We need to discuss your preferences."

"Wha-what?!"

Cheshire followed the two men, the elder dragging along the younger, with a thoughtful expression. "Jaegarjaques-sama, getting married." She let that thought rolled around within her mind. Then she smiled mysteriously. "Ma, it would not matter. As long as he fulfils our agreement."

Her gold eyes gold and her pupils constricted into slits, as the only female butler in London followed her superiors so that she may serve them during the meal.


	2. AristoCat

**Chapter Two**

"_Koninchi wa, karasu."_

_The demon looked around, startled by the sudden greeting. When he saw the girl, he was surprised. For this was the first time a human has ever seen him. Spoken to him. Smiled at him._

_Regarded him without fear. _

_The bell tied around the kitten's neck tinkled as it gave a meow to mirror its master's greeting. The girl drew closer, seemingly unafraid despite being faced with his true demonic form, one that has brought disgust to many humans, many masters._

"_Are you not afraid, ningen?"_

_The girl smiled and put the cat down. Instantly, it went straight for the demon's legs, beginning to rub against them. "How can I, when Cheshire obviously does not?" she asked him, looking up at his surprised expression. _

_He looked at her, wondering if she was foolish or just stupid, when the kitten gave a loud meow, asking for his attention. He glanced down and immediately gushed, overwhelmed by the cuteness and beauty of the baby cat. _

_She was absolutely gorgeous, with sleek black fur, golden eyes and so, so soft paws. He ached to reach down to touch her, but he did not. He had a reputation to maintain; if this stupid human girl really believed that he was charmed by her pet, then let her keep her foolish fantasies._

_Just because he did not devour her that time did not mean he will not now._

_The girl reached down and picked up her cat, to put it right in his lap. He could not contain his jump, as he was startled by both the action and her forwardness. Surely she wasn't this stupid? He was a demon, for goodness sake! Could she not realize that he could do worse than kill her, that he could devour her soul and take away the chance of her ever being reborn?_

"_You looked a little lonely, karasu," she said in explanation. "Why not carry Cheshire for a while? She doesn't mind."_

_As if he cared for the opinion of a human's pet! But he could not contain his hands, stop his fingers from rubbing those cute ears, making the kitten elicit a sweet purr that nearly melted him._

_In those few seconds, the demon blessed this foolish human child, for she brought him the first happiness he has ever experienced, just with the entertainment of her pet. _

_How soft has he become?_

--

"Mew, meow!"

"Nyaow, merow."

"Nyah nyah!"

"Merow."

"Cheshire," Grimmjow spoke, his eyebrow twitching. "It's not a good idea to be talking to a cat in public."

"Oh yes! Of course." Putting the kitten down in her lap, Cheshire bowed her head. "Forgive me. I merely forgot."

The blue haired man sighed. Currently, they were cooped up in a carriage on their way to the Kurosaki estates. On the seat opposite him, his butler played with the present he was going to give to the twins, a white Persian tabby just two months old. Its birthing mother had been brought from the home country a while ago and it had nearly cost him an arm and a leg just to reserve one of the litter. Apparently, they had given him the most fussiest of the bunch. It hadn't stop crying since yesterday, when it was dropped off at the manor.

Now he felt guilty for berating the female butler. "Sorry," Grimmjow blurted out, looking uncomfortable in his apology. "You calmed it down, to which I am thankful for. It was getting annoying when it wouldn't stop yowling."

"You don't need to apologize, Jaegarjacques-sama, when you were only looking out for me," Cheshire said, giving her customary soft smile. The kitten, tame now, curled in her lap and began to take a nap, a different picture to the constant squealing it had been doing earlier. "Many would have frowned on this particular talent of mine."

Grimmjow agreed and looked to the ceiling in case the coach driver was listening. But by the steady flow of trotting hooves, the blue haired man bet that the man couldn't even hear his own thoughts.

So, he dared asked his serious question. "Did you remember anything last night?"

Immediately, there was a change of mood. The young woman had bowed her head in response, her soft smile twisting into a small, bitter one.

"No," she said simply. "I'm still the same."

"I see." He sounded disappointed and angry, which was very ironic since he was not the one with the problem.

Cheshire turned her smiling face to her master and Grimmjow saw a glimpse of it. The fine white line of the scar that ran down angularly across her left eyes. Mostly, it was hidden by the graceful sweep of her dark bangs, but when she faced you in a certain way, it was noticeable.

Just as it was easy to notice that one gold eye appeared duller than the other.

The awful truth of it was that Cheshire was almost blind in her left eye. One could barely tell, though, since she hid it so well beneath her well placed actions and greater talents, but Grimmjow as one of the few who could notice when she made a mistake.

Despite what the other nobles said about his "perfect" butler, Cheshire was far from perfection. And he could see that it pained her. Worse still, her head wound had brought another bruising factor to the demon's pride: she had amnesia.

Cheshire could not remember her life before the time she was found by Grimmjow. For a demon, such a thing was laughable. After all, what could have injured an akuma so badly that they would lose their memory? Who could give a demon such a human wound? The idea was almost too scary to even contemplate an answer.

Grimmjow, however, found the idea ridiculous. When he had found Cheshire, the extremity of her wound had been similar to those who lived and thrived on the streets: a wound from a dirty street fight. It had always been a frequent sight and he had nearly dismissed her for a dirty urchin who met the wrong end of the stick.

But then, she woke up.

The carriage slowed as the coachman slowed the horses, signaling their arrival at the estate. Grimmjow shifted, reluctant to get out and face his adoptive family. However, duty was duty so he just gritted his teeth and prepared himself to just bear with it.

Before he got out, he promised his butler, "I'll go tonight again to the area. There should be some clue left behind that can help you."

"Thank you, Jaegarjacques-sama," Cheshire said, bowing her head and got out first, the kitten brushed awake by the sudden moving.

The coachman helped her out, before moving aside to allow his lord room. He was a tall, older individual, with a thin body and a lined, stern face, by the name of Shawlong Qufong. He was one of the servants who had met Cheshire's arrival with disapproval, but like a seasoned servant with good sense had accepted his master's will.

Two stable boys came from the stables followed by three grooms. They began to work on the horses, removing the reins and harness and led one by one to their own individual stalls where they would be brushed down, watered and fed.

Grimmjow turned to his coachman, whose former employer used to be (and you guessed it) Sir Richards. "We shall be here for a while, Shawlong, so I want you to go into town and take care of this 'errand'." He nonchalantly placed a folded note into the older gentleman's hand, which closed over it securely.

Shawlong nodded, his height towering over his lord. "Right away, sir," he said in his gravelly tone and began to walk back out of the gate to accomplish his duty. The coachman could have borrowed a horse, but Shawlong has long preferred to walk than risk harming a pony's back with his impressive mass.

He made up in height for his thin, lanky form. Outside the wall lining the dukedom, the top of his hat could be seen over the ledge.

Shawlong would do his job, that much Grimmjow trusted him.

He turned to Cheshire and held out his hands for the wretched cat. Smiling, she complied and handed him the trembling kitten, moving his arms into a cradling gesture, placing the Persian directly against the cloth of his waistcoat than the preferred distance he had shown earlier.

"He likes you," Cheshire announced.

Sure enough, the damn thing began to purr contently.

"He's not my cat," Grimmjow said out loud, sounding annoyed by the kitten's attachment. "What I care about is whether or not he'll like Yuzu and Karin."

"I've asked him to give the girls' a chance," his butler revealed, to which he made a face.

"Not so loud, Cheshire."

"Pantera-dono."

Both master and servant looked up. A tall gentleman, though not as impressive as Shawlong was, waited for them at the bottom of the stairs. He was dark colored, showing a Spaniard descent. He was also big and well built, the body the spoke of long hard labor underneath a hot sun, similar to Grimmjow's own built.

Here, he thought, was his kin.

Yastura Sado, nicknamed "Chad" by his master, was another sob story that spoke of the Kurosaki family's generosity. Unlike Grimmjow, Chad was taken in as a servant, after protecting the young master from an assault by a group of ruffians. The young Spaniard had been severely hurt and in gratitude, was accepted into the household with a high position – the personal valet of the young master and the acting butler, when Barragan's old joints hurt too much for him to move.

Grimmjow nodded at the young man with greeting as he walked towards him, Cheshire not far behind.

The Kurosaki manor was as vast as it was large. Located in the hilly terrain just outside of London, it served as a physical guardian to the city. Back in the earlier ages, the Kurosaki Clan was the quiet protectors of the Crown, accomplishing all that the Phantomhives were not able. They were far more than the Dog of the Queen; they were her direct Wolves, the one who went after their enemies without trap or disguise. The point was to never leave a witness behind, no matter what. That way, they could never be pointed out in society and the Queen could rest easy having her dangerous enemies destroyed.

Those who came from beyond this world.

Outside, Grimmjow had to lean his head all the way back to look at the majestic house. Still, his fierce blue eyes could not reach the roof, couldn't even catch a glimpse of its edge.

Following the quiet butler inside, he remarked, "This place must be hell looking after, being so big and all."

If he were surprised by the blue haired man's choice of words, Chad didn't show it. ''We manage the best we can," he said quietly, his deep voice a rumble. "There is a schedule that we servants abide and though there are some delays, the manor is kept in top shape for the master and his family, including you, Grimmjow-sama."

Grimmjow scowled. "I hate to be called that," he reminded, both to the male butler in front of him and the female butler trailing behind him.

"My apologies, but I am restricted to call you anything else."

He grunted. Behind him, Cheshire gave a silent chuckle.

They reached the main hall in which descended the grand staircase. Like with any aristocratic house, there were paintings all around depicting all around depicting the past generations of the Kurosaki Clan.

Grimmjow has seen these paintings many times, and like always a sting of prideful pain struck his chest. Despite the legal documents, the family archives where his name had been encrypted, looking through the ancestor's faces, it was perfectly clear that he was not one of them.

Grimmjow was a Jaegarjacques, not a Kurosaki. And he will never be a Kurosaki.

"The maser is breaking his fast in the dining room," Chad announced swerved. "Yuzu-san and Karin-san are-"

"Grim-anichan!!!"

Two rushing figures came from the hallway and threw themselves over the bewildered man, nearly toppling him over.

"Whoa! Careful!" Grimmjow scolded. "Holding someone here."

The two girls drew back to look what he had in his hands. Yuzu gasped, her eyes lighting up with excitement. Karin, on the other hand, looked briefly disappointed.

"A cat?" she said, blinking her chocolate brown eyes at the terrified Persian. She was the tomboy of the two, enjoying the outdoors and sports that were forbidden to women to play, including the Spanish game known as _futból,_ or soccer.

Yuzu, faired colored with the same shade of eyes, was her total opposite. Sweet, gentle, and kind, it was she who went to hold the kitten first.

"She's adorable! What's her name?"

"_He_ doesn't have one," Grimmjow explained. "At least not yet. I was hoping you girls could name him, since he's yours and all."

"Really? He's ours?" she asked excitedly, embracing the Persian.

"That's what I said," he said, looking down at his adoptive siblings.

Yuzu and Karin were twins, though it could hardly be seen. Reaching shy below his shoulder, the two girls were the youngest daughters of the Duke Kurosaki, Isshin, the lord of the manor and Grimmjow's adoptive father, by his late wife, Masaki. Yuzu took her fair coloring from her mother while Karin shared her father's dark features.

Looking at them, Grimmjow was amazed by how much they've grown. It was only like yesterday that they were two little brats chasing after him, their new big brother. It was prank after prank in order to get his attention, the bad mouthed sullen youth who had so much trouble fitting in. They had never judged him, never believed him to be anyone else but family.

He believes this is what kills him the most. Their innocent belief that he _was_ their big brother.

"Cheshire. I think I'll call him Cheshire," Yuzu announced, sounding very proud by her choice. She turned to the female butler who stood quietly behind them. "You don't mind, do you, Cheshire-san?"

"Not at all," she smiled, bowing a little. "I am honored to have your pet named after me. It is a noble creature indeed."

Grimmjow coughed to hide his laughter. The cat was a big white puffball. It did not resemble his butler in the slightest, not to mention where Cheshire was brave, her cat counterpart was the sissiest creature he has ever seen.

He cleared his throat and turned his attention to Karin. "So, I take it you don't like the cat?" he asked quietly, for her ears only.

Karin flushed and shifted, the fabric of her dress rustling with movement. Today, she wore a dress that was a dark shade of maroon that complimented the fair coloring of her skin. Grimmjow noticed that there was even a lopsided bow in her dark straight hair, combed for once in a girly style.

He raised an eyebrow at the sight of her dressed so girly. She glared back, tempting him, daring him, to say anything, anything at all. He wisely kept his mouth shut and waited for her answer.

"I do like him. But I'm not a good person to take care of small animals, especially cats like him. I'm… too rough with them," Karin explained, her face turning a flushed pink. Meaning she didn't know how to handle the fragile creatures.

Grimmjow made a mental not to get her a Great Dane or a Doberman instead, a dog strong enough to handle her rough, awkward love.

He shrugged. "Okay. Cheshire will be Yuzu's then. Now, where is the old man?"

Giggling, Yuzu began to lead the way.

Chad bowed and excused himself, returning to his work somewhere else.

The two girls led Grimmjow and Cheshire towards the dining room, making conversation and small talk. He didn't have to be a genius to know what they were doing. They were trying to build a moment to ask him about the part tonight, the first they will attend before their debut in the Season's ball.

Grimmjow sighed, feeling extremely guilty. He couldn't escort them tonight; too much had been planned and if he was to succeed in his task, this needed to go well.

Though he enjoyed the twins' company, he had to blow it, ask Isshin to get Ichigo to do it. It'll help the eldest and heir of the Kurosaki Clan to get his head out of his newest whore's breasts and spend more time with his innocent sisters. It'll help like a spiritual cleansing.

He looked back to Cheshire, trying to get a hint of what she was thinking. Though she claimed not to remember anything recently, he knew something had happened. She was acting strange, gazing into the distance instead of keeping a firm attention of her surroundings.

Cheshire was lost without her memory. Without knowing where to go, what her strengths were, she would not survive in Hell. The other demons will devour her immediately.

Her power did not matter to him; she was useful without it. But sometimes Grimmjow couldn't help but to wonder. Exactly what her strength had been, for her to have so many weaknesses.

"This way, Grim-anichan," Yuzu said, pushing open the door.

Looking away, Grimmjow nodded his thanks to his little sister and stepped inside.

"_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

His head was forced back by the blow of the kick, throwing him off balance to land heavily on the floor.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! You have much to learn, boy!" At six feet, eight inches tall, Isshin Kurosaki, Duke and head of the Clan, cut a towering figure, one that had a gloating smile of victory as he stared down at his son.

Being tall, he also had a muscled physique, one that caused his clothes to strain against his large chest, the cuffs of his shirt rolled to his elbows looked ripped and have had better days.

Yes, the duke was a scandalous and untidy man, one who was not afraid to look the _ton_ in the eye and give the bird.

Cheshire quietly bent down and helps her snarling master to his feet, way too used to her employer's father's antics. This, he had one claimed to her, was how he readied his sons for the harsh reality that was the world. His reasoning was that if they can handle a punch to the face, they were able to handle a stab in the back. Not literally of course but she got the point.

His way of thinking fascinated Cheshire, for in her experience there were only two types of humans: one who leads and one who is easily led. To meet someone fighting those beliefs was entertaining, even if it was, sadly, futile.

"Ah, Cheshire-kun! Looking lovely as always." Isshin took her hand and bowed over it like he would do with a lady.

"You flatter me, Kurosaki-dono," she said. "I've done nothing to earn that praise."

"Nonsense! A pretty woman must always be complimented," he scoffed. "Beauty must be carefully tended, for it is but a single moment that beauty exists in. we prestigious humans are allowed only but a glimpse at such majesty, before it disappears forever."

"Cut the crap, old man," Grimmjow growled, thrusting himself into the conversation while rubbing his sore jaw. Any further and that kick would have broken his neck.

While Isshin did hold back in his blows, he didn't hold enough. For him, the punch has to be real or it is worthless in doing its job.

"Are you trying to kill me or piss me off? Cause you damn succeeded on the last one!"

"Now, now, Grim," Isshin waved his hand like if he could dispel his son's foul mood. "That's no way to speak to your father. If you can't dodge a simple kick like that, then you still have much to learn! Now then, why not give Papa a hug?" He spread his arms in anticipation.

Grimmjow smacked his adoptive father in the face, nearly making him fall back into the table.

"The hell I will!" he yelled.

"Oh dear, Yuzu murmured, watching as her father and older brother got into a fist fight.

"Idiots." Karin went to take a seat farthest from the quarreling duo.

Cheshire picked up a fallen fork, eyeing it for a moment before glancing over to where her master and his father traded blows. She was in a little bit of a daze, as the utensil dropping had made a sound that sounded nostalgic to her, one that she felt she should remember. It had sounded light, like a bell.

_Tingling!_

Her hand felt around her neck, as though expecting to find something there. She was oddly disappointed to find it bare.

--

"Well now, that was fun," Isshin remarked, sitting down in his chair at the head of the table, not minding the bloodied appearance he now had. "You've gotten stronger, Grim."

"Gee thanks," the blue haired man growled, in similar shape. He allowed Cheshire to treat him, wiping the blood from his chin with a clean handkerchief.

Isshin was similarly tended to by Yuzu, while Karin sulked in her chair. It irked her to see them act in typical male fashion, especially when she was forbidden to act like that on her own.

"That'll be all, Cheshire," Grimmjow ordered, once she had finished cleaning him. There was a slight swelling around his face that would soon turn to bruising.

"Yes, my lord," she bowed her head and went to her place by the wall where most of the servants had gathered to prepare the breakfast.

She ignored the looks of hate and jealousy form the maids, quite used to it. Though there was nothing between her and her master, Cheshire was believed to have seduced him for the position she held. Impossible and absurd, but she did nothing to dissuade their opinions. She simply did not care for the assumptions of a fickle human mind. Besides, she had other things worth her concerns.

Like a taunting lullaby, the gentle chime of a bell ringing through her mind. She could almost hear it, like it was ringing in the very room. The laughter of a child followed, a happy laugh as though the little girl was playing. Cheshire could almost see a silhouette of her, running past her eyes.

"_Follow me, follow me!"_ she chanted as she ran away from sight.

Cheshire though she held the whisper of a name, possibly the girl's companion. She tried to focus on that name, tried to grasp it so that she could remember what she lost, what she needed to know.

But it slipped past her fingers and into the abyss, just as the laughter faded and the tune of the bell disappeared. Just like that, the faint recognition was gone and Cheshire felt empty once more.

"So Grimmjow, are you ready for tonight?" Isshin asked. Yuzu had returned to her seat and at last breakfast was served.

Except for Grimmjow, who accepted a cup of black coffee but waved away the plate of food that was offered. He didn't need to eat, having already fasted with Sir Richards earlier.

"About that," he began, sneaking a glance at the two girls who were enjoying their own meals. The moment of truth has come and he mentally prepared himself for an outburst and attack from his father.

"I came to ask if Ichigo can take my place."

The elder Kurosaki took a bite of sausage, chewing normally with nary a twitch. "And why not you?" he asked, too calmly.

Grimmjow resisted the urge to swallow, staying firm in his announcement. "I've found a rat infestation in my house that needs immediate attention."

"Yeah right," Karin muttered, chewing angrily through a piece of toast.

He kept his features perfectly blanked, even as that comment strangely hurt. He kept his eyes trained on his adoptive parent, his stare so intense that the man lowered his utensils and actually looked up with a thoughtful expression.

"I see. Well, I _did_ tell you that old houses tend to accommodate such pests."

Grimmjow nearly relaxed, but kept his body tensed. He had learned from past experiences that even though you had Isshin's attention, it didn't regularly mean that you had his approval.

He continued with his explanation, being as vague as he could so that the two girls could interpret the true message. "They are sneaky bastards, moving so quietly that I didn't even know I had a problem. That is, until I've found their tracks."

"Hmm…" The Duke of Kurosaki looked down at the wavering surface of the coffee's surface. His chocolate brown eyes were stormy and dark, filled with a personal rage.

Though he never knew the reason, Grimmjow knew Isshin hated the occult that they pursued. Despised it thoroughly that it made him uneasy having Cheshire so near the man. He didn't want to know how Isshin would react once he learned of her true identity.

Whatever his hatred, the duke also hated the distress the wrong doers brought to the Queen. If anything, it made the man even angrier.

"I saw that you brought a cat," Isshin noted, glancing towards the Persian cat that was fed from a bowl of milk Yuzu fed him. "Did you get one for your own? Nothing can deal with rats better than felines after all."

Grimmjow nodded. "I've brought several, and I also called a 'specialist'. The problem will be over by morning."

Isshin looked impressed with his adopted son's progress. Though it pained him to allow the young man to take his place as the Vulture, the noble carrion that cleans up the mess that taints the country, he knew no one else was more suitable for the task. His son, Ichigo, was too hot headed and rash. He would not be able to do what must be done. Only Grimmjow had the resolve to make practical decisions, one that involved killing the baby to save others.

"Well then, I suppose you can be excused-"

"Thank you, father. I-"

"-for leaving early," the older man finished.

"Huh?" Grimmjow blinked his blue eyes.

Isshin grinned. "Don't think you'll be getting out of this _that _easy!" he boomed. "The rat problem can wait until after the girls have been properly introduced to the _ton_."

"But, old man-"

"Just thirty minutes, boy," the duke ordered, though he spoke it like a suggestion. "Then you are free to fix your problem."

Grimmjow tried not to grit his teeth together as he bowed his head in surrender. "Understood, father. I will be here to escort my sisters."

"Thank you, Grim-anichan," Yuzu smiled, petted a purring Cheshire.

The female Cheshire covered her mouth as she laughed silently at her master's expense.

"Gee, try not to look too tortured, Grim-nii," Karin remarked, smirking at her older brother.

Oh yes, Grimmjow thought sourly. Tonight was going to be a "fun" one.


End file.
